


Do You Wanna Fuck? (Yes I Wanna Do These Nasty Things With You)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Plug, Sex Toys, Unsafe Sex, the boys passing Luke around basically, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was in a search of spatula but all he has found was Luke playing with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Fuck? (Yes I Wanna Do These Nasty Things With You)

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN! 
> 
> So I have recently moved as far from Europe as you can basically get before falling of the face of the earth so I haven't writen anything in ages. 
> 
> I got an idea for this fic this morning I just had to write it. I then proceeded to copy and paste it here when the whole thing got deleted from my notes and none of the tricks were helping. After having a small mental breakdown I rewrote the whole thing from the scratch (from spite)
> 
> Imo the first one was way better but here we are, left with this mess. I hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> Also this is probably badly edited coz I really couldn't go one more time over this story.
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank antisocialhood and clingyluke who tried to help so you should totally go and follow them on tumblr if you are not already! Xx
> 
> Title: Byz - Do you Wanna Fuck?
> 
> Also this might or might not be based on those pics of Luke's flat. What's with that small bed? And obvs him and Mikey totally live together.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Luke is in his favourite position, face down, arse up, a thick dick inside his arse, as the door to his bedroom opens up again for the second time that morning.

"Enjoying yourselves this morning I see." Ashton addresses the two boys on the bed.

"I come in here to ask where the fuck they keep the spatulas and he was bending over the bed, pushing one of those princess plugs I got him last month inside like there's no tomorrow." Calum replies as he fucks forward, gripping the blond's thighs tightly as he tries to keep up the fast rhythm.

Ashton spares one more look to the boys on the bed before he makes his way towards the big wardrobe, leaving the bedroom door wide open. He opens one of the doors and whistles at the impressive collection of the sex toys that greet him. There are multiple drawers filled with various toys and Ashton smiles as he picks up very familiar string of baby blue anal beads.

"I remember fucking you with those for an hour in the Manchester hotel room before sending you to Michael. I don't think I've ever heard you scream louder than when I was pushing those in and out of you baby boy. That's also probably the only time I felt bad for sending you over after I fucked you raw. Warm come still dripping down your thighs as you were sneaking into his hotel room."

A soft whiny "Daddy!" is followed by a loud smack and annoyed Calum.

"I'm fucking him now. Wait for your turn." The Maori boy snaps at the older man as he increases the speed of his thrusts, smacking the hand that Luke snuck down to his cock away from him.

Ashton only snorts as he proceeds to inspect the various items displayed in front of him. There is a whole drawer full of panties, tight high socks, garter belts and tiaras. He is very familiar with that drawer. He bought everything in it himself. The next one is full of fluffy kitty ears and matching bushy tails attached to variously sized and shaped butt plugs. There are even some collars neatly tucked at the side. That's Michael funded drawer.

Ashton proceeds to open the next drawer which reveals an extensive collection of butt plugs. There are small ones that Luke likes to wear during the interviews sometimes. Just big enough to remind him there is something stuck up his bum. Ash carefully traces his finger all the way from the smallest to the biggest one which they are currently using to train Luke for double anal. The blond can still barely keep it inside for a couple of minutes before the tears start running down his face. It's gonna take a while. Following the silicone toys are Luke's favourites - pretty princess plugs. Luke has the whole collection. All currently available eight coloured heart shaped gems for the base in three plug sizes each. The older boy observes for a moment how the pretty gems sparkle in the morning light before his eye catches on the empty spot where the middle sized red gemmed one is missing. He knows that Luke likes to push that one up Calum's bum when they are sucking each other off. No wonder the brown boy has seen Luke fucking himself with 'his' plug as an open invitation to fuck him himself.

The older boy closes the drawer full of shiny toys and opens the one he was actually searching for. This one is stacked with various bottles of lubes of different flavours and for different purposes. There are even some unopened boxes of condoms next to them. But what Ashton was looking for is right next to all of this. Luke's three favourite vibrators. Ashton carefully picks the black vibe that is barely the length of his thumb and as thick as his pointer and middle finger put together.

"This one will do." Ashton mutters to himself before closing the door of the wardrobe and making his way towards the bed.

"What are you doing Ash?" The brown boy hisses through gritted teeth as he feels a broad naked chest press to his back.

"Came here to speed the things a bit. You know Luke can't take hours of you fucking him and then be passed to two more dicks." The older replies as he wraps his left arm around Calum's chest whilst pressing now lubed and turned on vibe to the other boy's perineum.

"Are you gonna fuck him straight after? Fuck Ash!" Calum moans as he feels the slightly buzzing vibe move from behind his balls, up his crack and towards his hole where Ashton is circling the pointed tip around his opening before pushing just the tip inside.

"I'm gonna eat you out later, yeah?" The older whispers in Calum's ear before moving the vibe out of the hole and down the crack again. "Cmon babe, pump him full." Ashton encourages as he moves and presses the tip of now loudly buzzing vibe just behind Calum's balls.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Calum moans as he is throwing his head back, his body caught in the mind shattering orgasm.

"Good boy." Ashton praises as he helps Calum roll on the edge of the bed, tossing the turned off vibe next to him, before reassuming Calum's position behind the blond.

"Hi baby boy. Daddy's here to take care of you." Ashton whispers in Luke's ear before pushing his pointer and middle finger of his right hand into the puffy hole, feeling Calum's release making reappearance. He slowly pulls his fingers back out, searching for the lube in between the sheets.

"You know what? I want you to ride me baby. Your back to my front. Wanna see that pretty fattened up arse of yours bounce." Ashton says before sitting himself against the headboard and then helping Luke to change the position. "That's right. What a good boy. Sinking on that dick so easily. I love fucking you when there's another man's load dripping down your tick thighs. Love watching your big fattened up arse and thick thighs move when you ride me. Small dick and soft belly. You are what dreams are made of baby." Ashton praises the boy in his lap as he continues to slowly rock into the needy bottom.

"M not small." Luke protests, causing Ashton to snort.

"Nothing wrong with small dick baby. It's not like you are going to fuck anyone with it. And any size is perfect size to cream your fist with." The older says before reaching around Luke's side with his right hand to grab a hold of Luke's barely four inch hard dick which gets completely swallowed by Ashton's fist, not even the head peaking out. "I bet you wish you were a girl baby. Your pussy always dripping wet and juicy. Ready for a man to fuck it raw. But that wouldn't be enough for you, would it baby? You would love it, wouldn't you. A dick in your pussy and another pounding in your arse from behind. Two boys roughing you up but you'd still carve for a dick in your mouth. You'd be such a greedy baby girl." The older man accompanies his dirty words with sharp rolls of his hips forward, making Luke almost fall off his lap.

"Well well well. Fuckfest in my own house and I'm not invited."

"Not our fault you sleep til midday." Calum replies as he watches Michael make his way towards the bed.

"Fuck Luke, with your sex life I really don't understand why they gave you such a small bed." Michael says as he carefully climbs into the bed, trying to not knock anyone off in the process. "Did you already fuck him?" He enquires as he carefully climbs into Calum's lap, kissing the sinfully desirable lips in a good morning kiss, his left palm gently squeezing Calum's soft dick. "Your flaccid dick says yes."

"Yeah, fucked him full of a nice thick load. Didn't I Ash?" Calum turns his head to the oldest boy.

"Yeah, he's so soft and open Mikey. All I had to do was press the tip of my dick to his greedy hole and he was gushing Calum's spunk all over me. He will be so wet and open for you. I don't think he will even be able to feel you."

"That's fine. All I need is a warm wet hole to burry my dick into." Michael replies to the older man before directing his attention to the youngest. "You gonna come? I bet your balls and pathetically small dick are begging for release." Michael teases as he watches Luke whine on top of Ashton.

"Im not small!" Luke whines again. He is most definitely small in comparison to the thick seven and a half inch dick he is currently riding.

"Be a good baby boy for Daddy and cream his fist yeah?" Ashton instructs to the blond before increasing the speed of his thrusts.

"Daddy, I'm coming, Daddy!" The blond whimpers as he wets Ashton's hand with his spunk.

"Fuck baby, so good." Ashton grunts before stilling his hips and spilling another batch inside the wet passage.

"How do you want him?" The older asks Michael once he manages to get his breath under control, his dick starting to get soft inside the twink still sat on his lap.

"This bed is too small to fuck him properly on it with you two on it. Bend him over the edge, feet down on the carpet, belly on the mattress." Michael instructs as he parts himself from Calum's warm embrace to discharge of his remaining clothes. Once his boxers are off as well, he steps between the spread legs, gently squeezing the soft globes before pulling them apart.

"Fuck babe. It's like slip'n slide back here. Your thighs are all wet and don't even get me started on your hole. So messy." Michael teases two of his fingers inside, not surprised at all when the mess Ashton and Calum left inside starts leaking out.

"How are you feeling baby?" Calum asks as he gently strokes Luke's cheek who nuzzles into it like a cat.

"Green." The youngest replies before lifting his arse up in offering to Michael.

The older chuckles at the gesture before touching the head of his lubed up dick against the puffy entrance. He is barely half the dick in when Luke starts whining around. "Stop, it hurts." The blond whines as he tries to escape Michael's strong arms keeping him in place. "Daddy please. It hurts." The blond whines as his big blue eyes plead with Ashton who places a shooting hand on top of Luke's head before nodding do Michael to continue.

"It's ok baby boy. Daddy's here. Just let Michael inside your arse. You are just a slutty wet hole for him baby boy. Just think of how good it feels to have him push mine and Calum's loads out of you with every single thrust he makes. Focus on how good it feels to have us running down your thighs all thick and sticky. Remember how you wish it was someone fucking you when you are all alone and dry in your bed? Just try to relax baby boy. Let him fuck your sloppy hole and make it even wetter." Ashton tries to pacify now slightly crying boy. They won't stop unless Luke colours out.

"Here princess, suck on this." Calum says before gently pushing a pacifier in Luke's mouth. The blond eagerly latches on it like a baby on a tit. Sucking on the silicone in his mouth whilst Michael is fucking him hard from behind.

"You might have a small dick but fuck does it get hard quick." He grunts as one of his hands reaches around Luke's hip to grab for his dick. "So pathetic." He grunts before removing his hand from Luke's cock to grab for his hips again. "Clench around my dick. Be a good little slutty kitty for me yeah?"

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Michael chants before he is fucking a nice big sticky load inside the overstuffed bottom.

As soon as Michael pulls out of the soft arse he can't help but moan at the sight of now gaping hole clenching around nothing as the mess of three loads fucked inside starts dripping out, making the wet thighs even stickier. He helps Ashton and Calum who pull Luke up the bed, pushing two of the pillows under his hips so that his arse is nicely displayed in front of them.

"Fuck Luke, such a pretty creampie." Calum moans as he sticks his left middle and pointer finger inside the blond, watching in fascination how the hole is unable to clench around the digits.

"I want another one." Luke whines as he turns his tears stained cheeks towards Calum, the dummy lying next to his nose where he spat it out.

"You just had tree." Calum replies as he feels Luke's hole pulse and drip around his fingers.

Ashton watches how Michael's pointer finger joins Calum's inside the leaking blonde before reaching towards the blond's nightstand. As expected, he finds Luke's most used toy right inside the drawer. Realistically looking eight inch dildo comes with one vibrating setting but thickness wide enough to compensate for any other lacking features. He carefully lubes it up before making his way behind Luke's butt, Calum and Michael dutifully spreading one cheek each when they see what Ashton brought with him.

They watch in fascination how the fake dick slides inside the blond like a knife through the butter. The plastic pushing the spunk out of the blond and forcing it down his crack, only stopping when the big fake balls rest snugly against the needy entrance.

"Fuck Luke. Gonna come on fake dick and grinding your hips against the pillows like a good boy?" Michael asks as he watches Ashton fuck the twink with the toy.

It doesn't take long for Luke to come again. Whining around the dummy that Calum pushed back inside his mouth there is barely a couple of drops of come dirtying the pillows before Ashton is pulling the toy out.

Luke feels amazing as he rolls on his back, pulling his legs towards his chest as his greedy little fingers are carefully testing the area around his arse. He is completely fucked out and still high on his orgasms when he sucks hard around the dummy before pushing two of his fingers inside the now wide open and leaking arse. He feels around and moans at the sticky feeling around his fingers before spreading them apart and forcing himself to push some of the come outside. It feels so good, leaking down his finger and he can feel three pairs of eyes watching him as he spits the dummy out and replaces it with the two fingers fresh of his arse and sticky with tree men's come.

He can hear moaning coming from both sides of him before he lets his feet rest back on the bed, knees bent and legs wide open, clearly showing off the mess between his cheeks.

"Am I pretty down there?" He asks innocently once he finally pulls his two fingers out of his mouth.

"You are absolutely sinful, full on our spunk and dripping it all over your thighs and sheet." Calum says, his eyes traveling from the thick thighs to the small, barely three and a half when soft dick.

"Keep me full and dripping then." Luke says as he rolls back on his belly, pulling the red princess plug that started everything from in between his sheets and pushing in Calum's arms.

"Fuck baby, you are so dirty." Calum moans as he watches the hole hopelessly clutching around the toy, trying to not let it slip out.

"Mmm, feels so good. The cold steel keeping me full and open at the same time. I can feel it drip down my thighs all around it." Luke mewls as he nuzzles his face in Ashton's lap.

"You are going to be the end of me." Michael says before bending down and kissing the the top of Luke's spine.

"Cuddles." Luke whines as Michael moves aside to let Calum gently wash some of the mess from the sticky thighs.

"Sure thing baby. Whatever you want." Ashton says as he curls protectively around the youngest member of the band.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't suck too much. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
